


Flashpoint

by 35000percentdone



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 9.10, Dean Hates Himself, M/M, Slash, Top!Cas, a bit of comfort, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/35000percentdone/pseuds/35000percentdone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my missing scene from 9.10 Road Trip. Dean hates himself, Cas provides some much needed comfort. Sexy times ensue.</p>
<p>This is my first, and first slash fic. I'd love feedback!.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flashpoint

The nest of vampires had been more challenging than expected, but Dean was always up for a good fight. As he stabbed what he thought was the last bloodsucker in the neck, he heard a hiss behind him.

Twirling around, Dean had just enough time to notice not one, but 3 more vampires heading his way, moving fast, skittering like bugs on a linoleum floor. Dean lashed out, a growl forming in his own throat, moving to fight the first reached him, a burly guy about his size and quick on his feet. They struggled, and Dean felt other sharp fingers on his arms, scrabbling for purchase on his jacket.

"Fuck fuck fuck" Dean gasped harshly, mind racing a thousand miles a minute. He had to figure out how to beat these assholes, and he missed his brother now more than ever. 

Dean was so caught up with the vamps that he didn't hear the familiar rustle to his side. Next thing he saw was a blinding flash of white light, and he let out a groan of relief. Cas had arrived, and talk about perfect timing - Dean was at the end of his strength, and Cas took the last three out with ease.

Dean had been down on his knees fighting, but clambered up to go to Cas. 

"Hello Dean", Cas said in his normally gravelly voice, sounding as disinterested and nonplussed as ever. 

"Cas, buddy, am I glad to see you!" It had been a week at least, and Dean missed his friend. If he was totally honest with himself, something he generally avoided, he had missed Cas a lot, more so now that Sam was soulless and weird. 

Before thinking it through, Dean gripped Cas close in a hug, of both happiness and relief. As usual, Cas stood stoic and still, letting Dean grip him and clap his back. As Dean pulled away, he did something he hadn't planned on, or even expected.

Dean gave Cas a kiss on the cheek.

Not a soft kiss, or a sweet kiss, but a rough kiss, a brush of lips to skin, the kind you would give a cousin. 

Cas had his eyes wide open, lips barely parted, looking as surprised as anyone could. More surprised than Dean even. 

The look on his face made Dean remember the night at the cathouse with Cas and Chastity, the bewildered fear that had shone in his eyes. The memory was a good one, warm, the kind you save and think of for comfort on a cold night.

Adrenaline still pumping, making Dean feel reckless and strong, he acted. Again, before either of them realized what was happening, Dean grabbed Cas and pulled him into a kiss. A real one. His rough and bloodied hands gripped Cas's head, pinkies teasing the short hair at the nape of his neck, and kissed him deeply.

Dean was so lost in the sensation, so totally overstimulated from the vamp nest, the hidden ambush, the bottom of the ninth save by his best friend, that his brain didn't fully connect with what was actually happening. 

At least, until Cas started kissing back.

Those pink lips were dry, but soft, and they moved clumsily against Dean's plush, talented mouth. Dean slid his tongue between Cas's lips, flicking against his, pushing into him with a need he would never admit. Cas moved his hands finally, letting them lightly rest around Dean's waist, not quite sure where they should go.

That is the move that finally snapped Dean to attention, and a moment of panic overtook him. He stepped back, pulling himself from Cas's grasp, both of them breathing heavily.

The vamps hovel wasn't exactly well lit, but Dean could see the glint of Cas's eyes, dark in the moonlight filtering through the windows. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, frozen, until Dean finally started to try on one of his mischievous smiles. He didn't want to seem too anxious, but fuck, he was keyed up, even though the kiss hadn't been longer than a minute.

"Uh, so, I'm going to head back to the motel" Dean stammered, sounding like the world's biggest asshole. What the fuck do you say to your very male, very literally angelic friend when you cling to him like a cat in heat? When you act like the dumb chick in a bad horror movie, throwing herself at the hero? If Dean's exasperated groan hadn't been only in his own head, he would've shaken the rafters.

Cas still hadn't said anything, but was looking a bit less surprised as the moments passed. "Very well, Dean", he stated, and fluttered away.

Dean wasn't quite sure what to expect, but he raced back to the ratty motel room anyways, possibilities and ideas bouncing in his head. 

Cas wasn't there when Dean arrived, nor did he show up while Dean hosed off the nights grime. He would refuse to admit that, although exhausted, he stayed awake as long as possible, seeing if Cas would show. Not that he had a fucking clue what he would actually do if he did, but he still waited.

Cas didn't show up again for another week and a half. Neither of them mentioned the kiss.

**************

"I was so damn stupid" Dean said, chastising himself, knuckles turning white as he gripped the chair back. 

"You were stupid for the right reasons", Cas responded, the concern obvious in his voice. Dean didn't want to hear that, didn't think he deserved it. That Cas could still be here for him, after all this time, after all his fuck-ups... he didn't deserve it.

"Like that matters", Dean scoffed, unable to meet Cas in the eyes. 

"Sometimes it's all that matters", Cas said, unwilling to let Dean continue to beat himself up. He clapped a hand on Dean's shoulder, his hand gripping, sharing his strength through his touch.

Dean was unable to respond, only stood, shaking his head. His eyes had squeezed shut when Cas gripped his shoulder. A memory from years ago bounced down the halls of his mind, a fresh and innocent yet terrifying version of Cas, saying to him, "I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from Perdition". Cas was there once again to save his sorry ass, telling Dean he deserved to be saved.

The memory of that night was overwhelming, as were the emotions that Dean had been struggling with for the last few weeks. His eyes still closed, he leaned his head down towards Cas's hand, touching his cheek to the rough, hot knuckles. 

They stood like that for a minute, Cas offering forgiveness and comfort and Dean allowing himself to accept it. Dean didn't want to cry, he was a fucking man, dammit, a hunter, one of the best, and hunters don't cry. He lifted his head and opened his eyes, to find Cas staring intently at him. He just looked so concerned and sad, it would be so easy for Dean to forget that this was an angel, Castiel, angel of the Lord, and not the gas station attendant, the fully, beautifully human, Cas, anymore. Or Steve. Which ever. 

Cas made the move this time, to pull Dean into a hug. The last time Cas hugged Dean, actually made the first move, was when he'd been loco after taking Lucifer from Sammy's head. Dean accepted the hug, and gladly, needing the comfort after burning Kevin, losing Sam, losing everything else. 

Cas didn't really know why he'd hugged Dean. He had just seen it happen so many times before, on television and in movies, that he just assumed it was the right thing to do. He didn't realize until he was actually doing it just how pleasant it was. The warmth and solid mass of Dean's body, his face sniffing on Cas's shoulder, the tight grip of his strong arms. This is why people hug - Cas finally understood. And he liked it. 

They released the hug, stepping back from each other but still firmly in each other's space. This had once made Dean uncomfortable, but now he appreciated it. Cas was here, the only one he had left, had come for him simply because Dean said he needed him. Dean kept his eyes downcast, licking his lips nervously, struggling internally between feeling grateful but not worth it, not worth Cas's concern.

Dean finally looked up, eyes flicking first to Cas's lips, parted, dry as usual, then to his eyes. He'd never fucking admit this to anyone, but Cas had awesome eyes, a deep jeweled blue, crisp and clear like cut sapphires. Dean flashed back to a moment, years ago, being this close to Cas, in a dark and dirty room, and holding the angel right to him, lips pressed to his. He exhaled a breath he didn't know he'd been holding in, the memory intense.

Mere inches away, Cas was thinking the same, the memory of Dean's kiss sending sparks down his spine. Emboldened, Cas did as Dean did once, and closed the distance.

Their lips met, awkwardly, this time Cas's hands on Dean's head. Dean was surprised, eyes wide open, internally screaming. But fuck, this felt right. Felt deserved, felt earned. He closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss, hands gripping the sides of Cas's substitute trench coat. 

Cas reacted to Dean's response, a light groan, more of a mmmph sound, escaped his throat. Although not experienced with kissing, he had studied, for thousands of years. He leaned his head now, making the kiss deeper, one hand scratching through the tightly buzzed hairs on the back of Dean's head, the other moving down more to his neck. 

"Fuck it", Dean thought. Who was he trying to prove himself to? No one was here but him and Cas, he had no reason to hold back. So he didn't. His arms wrapped around Cas, and he started making the kiss really dirty. He licked Cas's lips, earning himself another groan from Cas, and it went straight to his dick. As his tongue slid against Cas's, tasting him, one hand slid up to Cas's head, snaking into his hair, fisting small tufts. The other hand went to the small of Cas's back, pulling him closer, pressing their bodies together. He heard Cas groan again, deeper this time, noticing finally the hardness and heat of one specific area. 

"Holy shit", Dean mumbled, and he felt Cas tighten up. Cas then pulled back, eyes searching Dean's. "I thought... I'm sor.." is all he could get out before Dean interrupted him. "Holy shit in a good way, Cas", which Dean followed with a quick smile, "this is awesome". 

Dean pulled Cas close again, kissing more intense than before. This was his best friend, they'd died for each other, multiple times, and now to have this was amazing. And Cas felt the same way.

The elder Winchester had always had a way with the ladies, his intensity and sexuality strong. He was an attentive lover, always had been, more into passion and letting his needs flow through his skin, safer and easier for him than words. Dean hated talking about feelings, emotions, whatever, but somehow it was easier with Cas to express himself. 

Cas seemed fully content to kiss for hours, although his body clearly had other ideas. It was that that Dean responded to, hands moving to slide under the lapels of Cas's jacket. Cas stood back, watching Dean, pupils inked with lust, panting with anticipation. Dean stared into his eyes as he slid the coat from Cas's shoulders, tossing it onto the table behind them. He gulped then, not used to seeing Cas like this. It was either trench coat or sales associate vest, this white button down shirt seemed so casual, so dressed down. 

"If we're doing this, we're doing it right. Come on", Dean pulling Cas in for another kiss before starting to lead him down the hall. Cas followed, finally becoming aware himself of the hard bulge in his pants, almost uncomfortable. It was weird walking like this. With April it had been more contained - they began and ended in bed, and really, April had done most of the work anyways, he just went along for the ride. Humanity had still been new, fitting uncomfortably, but Cas felt more sure of himself now.

They had finally reached Dean's room, and as Dean closed the door behind them he seemed to become more hesitant. "So, uh, this is my room. Bed's awesome, it's memory foam, uh, I like it". Dean's nervousness was shining through, and thoughts of "what the fuck am I doing??" were racing through his head. He raked a hand through his hair uncertainly, and let his eyes meet Cas's. 

"I like it. It's very orderly" Cas replied, not familiar with flirting, being awkward as he usually was. The awkwardness didn't last for long though, as he then turned to Dean and pulled him into another kiss.

Dean was grateful - he didn't want to fuck this up, but he didn't want to freak Cas out either. He told himself to stop thinking and just go for it, advice that had served him well before. With that, his body took over. 

His hands slipped between their bodies, moving to unbutton Cas's shirt. He felt the skin radiating heat through the fabric, and longed to feel it. Cas had pulled his body back a little, giving Dean space to maneuver. Dean tugged the tail of the shirt out from Cas's pants, not letting his fingers trail below the belt just yet. He was no teenager anymore, but he was turned the fuck on, in a big way, and he didn't want to blow it. 

Shirt finally free, he tugged it from Cas's shoulders and let it fall to the ground. He pulled back to look, cause he had never seen Cas like this. Naked and covered in bees, yes. Naked for Dean, no. 

Angel was fit. Dean was surprised, he had always figured that Cas would be thin, kinda weak. It was because if all those goddamn layers. This Cas was anything but - lean and well muscled, not big, more like a swimmer's build. The V of his hipbones pulled his gaze down, and Dean finally let himself look at what he had felt earlier. "Damn, Cas" he said, eyes moving back up from the substantial bulge, over the tight muscled abs, to the hollows of collarbone, finally to the swollen lips and dark eyes. 

Cas smiled then, not his usual smirk, but an actual smile, and pressed himself against Dean, kissing him again. He started to pull Dean's plaid shirt off, dropping it to the floor, then sliding his hands under the hem of Dean's t-shirt. Dean gasped against his lips and Cas pulled the shirt up and over Dean's head, tossing it to the side. Naked chest met naked chest for the first time, and they sighed simultaneously. Cas whirled Dean around, backing him up until the back of his legs hit the edge of the bed. Cas pulled back, hands already on Dean's belt, fumbling with the buckle and pulling it free. He popped the button, then slid down the zipper.

Dean was painfully hard, but his jeans had helped hide just how excited he was. As soon as Cas pulled his zipper down though, Dean's dick bulged out. "Hold on, hold on" Dean muttered, kicking out of his shoes with some struggle. Cas waited patiently for him, but when Dean had knocked his shoes free he went right back at him, shoving the jeans down Dean's legs. Cas looked at Dean then, unsure for a moment, then palmed his dick through his boxer briefs. Dean groaned then, loud, feeling precum leak from his dick into his already soaked briefs. 

Unable to stand it, Dean went for Cas's belt, whipping it from the loops with ease, starting on the button and zipper. Cas wore plain boxers, and his dick found it's way to Dean's hand immediately. Dean found himself surprised again... this baby in a trench coat had a bigger dick than expected! Cas let out a deep groan feeling Dean's hands, a sound which pinged throughout Dean, resonating most of all in his cock. 

They clasped each other again, lips together, working wetly, until Dean began to move down, kissing Cas's cheek, nipping at the cusp of his jawline, licking down his neck. Cas liked that, and the moan that left his lips told Dean he had found a good spot. He continued sucking on his neck while one hand traced down his chest, feeling the hard nub of a nipple. He rubbed over it, loving the whimpering noises leaving Cas's throat. 

Cas grunted and grabbed Dean, falling into bed together, lips and hands everywhere. Dean somehow ended up on bottom, sending a strange thrill through him. He'd never imagined being the catcher in this scenario, but fuck it, he was keeping an open mind. He'd done butt stuff before with a few frisky ladies in the past, and not that he would ever fucking admit it, he enjoyed it. If it felt good, he was down. And he trusted Cas, knew that Cas wouldn't hurt him regardless. 

Dean closed his eyes and threw his head back as Cas settled his legs between Dean's, still face to face with him. Cas began to kiss his way down Dean's body, mouthing at his neck in a way that made Dean moan and gasp. Cas flicked an experimental tongue across Dean's nipple, and the arch in Dean's back the feedback he needed. He continued moving lower, well aware of Dean's dick. Cas pressed himself up, looking in Dean's eyes, seeing the lust spread across his face. "Cas, Cas..." he panted, "please. I... Fuck...". Suddenly scared, Cas said "Dean, I...I haven't done this before, I don't know..." He trailed off, seeing Dean shake his head. "It's ok, Cas, you don't...I need... Fuck, hold on". 

At that, Dean reached into the nightstand, grabbing out a small tube. "You put some of this on you, and... on me." 

Cas's eyes widened, "oh, yes, alright" he murmured, taking the tube from Dean. It felt ice cold in his hand, so he gripped it tight in one hand, trying to warm it up. Dean was smiling at him, and Cas loved his smile. It brightened up everything around him, and the Righteous Man he had pulled from hell glowed bright again. Cas's noticed that Dean's hands had moved to his own cock, stroking slowly. Cas then pushed Dean's hands aside, stroking with one hand as he had seen Dean do. Dean gasped, and his hips began moving rhythmically, pressing against Cas's fist. Remembering the pizzaman and the babysitter, Cas lowered his mouth to Dean's dick, laying a kiss on the red and swollen head. He tasted like salt, a bit bitter like coffee but also clean, rich. Dean rattled off a series of "oh fuck" and "please Cas" between groans. Feeling more sure, Cas began to take more and more of Dean's cock in his mouth, feeling the firm ridges of skin on his tongue, the thick, pure heat of Dean sliding through his lips. 

Cas was enjoying this so much, he had almost entirely forgotten about the lube in his hand. Dean was beyond thought as well, so he hadn't mentioned it. As Cas continued licking Dean, he popped the bottle open, a generous amount oozing into his fingers. 

Cas knew in theory how this should work, and had thought about it before, many times, laying alone on the floor in the gas stations storage room. He imagined Dean like this, in front of him, but as fevered as those thoughts were, this was much better. 

He slipped his lube coated fingers against Dean's tight hole, feeling the puckered skin. He pulled his mouth from Dean's dick, looking up at him with eyebrows raised.

"You're good, Cas, perfect" he drawled, "there, yes". The yes segued into a grunt as Cas pushed a finger into Dean, slowly, knuckle by knuckle, until it was all the way in. "Oh fuck, move Cas, please, I want it, fuck", to which Cas did. He watched Dean writhe and squirm, so beautiful, as he slowly fucked him with one finger. Dean then asked for more, and Cas complied, adding his middle finger. His fingers were long and elegant, and they felt exquisite inside of Dean. He accidentally rubbed a hard knot inside, and Dean arched off the bed with a cry. "Fuck Cas, oh God, again... can't wait". 

Dean watched Cas sit up, kneeling in between his legs, red and leaking cock at the ready. Cas was fucking beautiful, his inexperience endearing, although Dean's patience was wearing thin. He watched as Cas squirted more lube onto his fingers, then delicately rubbed them on his head. 

Cas arched, his head lolling back at the sensation. His dick was gooey with lube, and Cas rubbed more lube onto Dean. Dean spread his legs, giving Cas more access and space as Cas pressed forward. Cas scooted his knees up, bringing himself into alignment with Dean, and bumped the head of his dick against Dean's hole. 

Cas looked at Dean, eyes burning with desire, and Dean did his best to grunt out the word yes. 

At that, Cas began his slow slide into Dean.

Dean felt a flood of emotions all at once. Happy, content, fulfilled, loved, safe, needed, they flicked through his mind and heart at a million miles a minute. Dean squished his eyes shut against the flash of pain from his ass, but when he did, it was like a slideshow of Cas playing in his mind. From their first meeting when Dean tried to stab him, to a grateful look shared on a quiet highway, through the many times they had looked each other in the eyes and saw past all the bullshit and pretense. It all led then here, to this moment. 

"Dean" Cas growled, "look at me".

Dean opened his eyes and met Cas's, wide and full and dark. Cas was fully inside him now, and began to move.

The pain had gone away quickly, and now all that was left was Dean and Cas, friends, soldiers, now lovers. Dean pulled Cas down to him, kissing him, as their bodies moved together. Dean could feel his orgasm get closer, and from the delicious, needy noises spilling from Cas, he was getting closer, too. The mixture of sweat and precum between their bellies was providing the exact right amount of friction for Dean, and he felt his nuts tighten, ready to spill. He could feel Cas beginning to stutter against him, his movements more tense now.

"Cum for me, Cas. Let go. I'll cum too".

Cas gasped, and he was saying Dean's name over and over again, louder until it dissolved into nothing but grunts. He felt Cas shudder, then cry out, his cock pulsating as he came inside of Dean, the hot wetness filling him. Cas was still keening, making short thrusts, his dick throbbing inside of Dean, when Dean lost it.

Dean came with a loud groan of Cas's name, cum spurting out of him. Because of how close their bodies were, it didn't get far, Dean's dick getting wetter and wetter. Cas lay against him, heavy, with his face turned toward Dean with his eyes open. He wanted to watch Dean with through his orgasm, see the look of joy and contentment on his face. Cas knew he felt strongly for Dean, only realizing as a human what he'd felt for so long was love. Now, with grace filling him again, the feeling was stronger. 

After they both came, they still laid there together, wrapped in each other. Cas, always fastidious anyways, used his mojo to whisk the mess away, so they could lay there in comfort.

Dean didn't cuddle. This wasn't cuddling. This was... resting. Just because it happened to be in Cas's arms, that didn't mean it was cuddling. Nope. But still, he didn't want to move away. 

Cas pulled out and moved up closer to him, head on Dean's chest. He tilted his head up with a smile, and found Dean smiling back. They kissed.

Later, after getting dressed, they pulled together again. Neither wanted any awkwardness, but neither wanted to talk about it either.

"I guess we should go talk to that bag of dicks Crowley now", Dean said, looking to Cas for agreement. He simply nodded. "Ok" Dean confirmed. He got up to get moving, and sensed that Cas was right behind him. 

Dean turned, and kissed Cas once more, his small smile full of promises.


End file.
